Benutzer Diskussion:JP-Corran-Horn
Bytes __INHALTSVERZEICHNIS_ERZWINGEN__ Farbe bei Infobox Nochmal Hi, mir ist aufgefallen, dass die Farbe Weiß bei der Infoboxfarbe der Mandalorianer (zB hier) schlecht zu sehen ist. Währe toll, wenn du das kurz ändern könntest. Lord Dreist ≡Diskussion≡ 14:56, 19. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :Nein. Die Infoboxfarben müssen zueinander passen, und diese Farbe ist die einzige Farbe, die zur von der Nutzerschaft bestimmen Personengruppe passt und halbwegs zu erkennen ist – die übrigen zur Personengruppe passenden Farben sind so hell, dass man sie gar nicht erkennen kann. Natürlich könnte man eine vollkommen andere Farbe nehmen, aber dann passt diese wieder nicht zur Personengruppe (Menschen, Hutts, Mandalorianer, etc.). Daher fürchte ich, geht das leider nicht. Tut mir leid. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 15:03, 19. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ::Warum ändert man nicht einfach die Schrift für den Namen in Schwarz? Lord Dreist ≡Diskussion≡ 15:05, 19. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ::: ... Wieso zum Baum bin ich noch nicht auf diese Idee gekommen? :D Wunderbare Idee! Allerdings müssten wir das bei allen Mandalorianern manuell eingeben, denn ich für meinen Teil wüsste keinen Code, den man in die Vorlage integrieren könnte, damit nur die Mandalorianer schwarz angezeigt werden. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 15:11, 19. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ::::Ich hätte eine Idee: wenn man oben bei "Name" }Ich habe gerade etwas gefunden, was ich euch nicht vorenthalten will. Da ich aber gerade keine Ahnung habe, wer sich um TCW kümmert, hau ich dir das einfach mal auf die Disku: Star Wars Blog: The Clone Wars Chronological Episode Order :-P Viel Spaß beim abarbeiten Bild:;-).gif May the Force be with you!! Hjhunter (Diskussion) 19:21, 20. Mär. 2014 (UTC) :Vielen Dank, das sieht sehr interessant aus! Ich werde das, denke ich, später in die Liste der CW-Folgen eintragen. Viel Glück noch beim Umzug! Grüße, Lord Dreist ≡Diskussion≡ 19:30, 20. Mär. 2014 (UTC) ::Moin, moin aus Bremerhaven! Hey, interessant! Danke für den Hinweis. Lord Dreist hat sich ja bereits angeboten, das zu übernehmen. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 20:32, 20. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Bot Hi Corran, kannst du mich als Bot einstufen? Danke, Lord Dreist bzw. PackTrack 41LT-R MULE-Droide (Diskussion) 14:36, 21. Mär. 2014 (UTC) STOP!!! Stop Corran. Hör auf meine Bearbitungen rückgängig zu machen. Ich bin gerade dabei einen Einheitstext für die alle zu schreiben. Ich brauche die Quelle. 50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 15:34, 23. Mär. 2014 (UTC) :Oh, tut mir leid. Könntest du das beim nächsten Mal bitte in die Zusammenfassung schreiben? Quellen werden nur dann eingetragen, wenn sie auch genutzt wurden, und da keiner dieser Artikel unter UC steht, konnte ich nicht wissen, dass du sie noch verwendest. Ich werd's rückgängig machen, tut mir leid. Danke für den Hinweis. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 15:36, 23. Mär. 2014 (UTC) ::Kein Problem, ist ja nur wenig passiert. Alle diese Personen kommen in der gleichen Episode im gleichen Moment vor, darum ist das immer der gleiche Text.50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 15:38, 23. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Droide Hi Corran, könntest du PackTrack 41LT-R MULE-Droide bei Jedipedia:Droiden eintragen? Danke. Lord Dreist ≡Diskussion≡ 13:04, 24. Mär. 2014 (UTC) :Erledigt. Corran (Diskussion) 13:07, 24. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Mister-/Miss-Wahlen Hey Corran, ich weiß nicht ob du es vergessen hast oder nicht, aber ich wollte dich nur erinnern, dass die Mister-/Miss-Wahlen für dieses Monat beendet sind. ;) 50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 15:18, 1. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :Ich habe es nicht vergessen, danke für die Erinnerung. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 15:59, 1. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ::Bitte^^. 50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 16:01, 1. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :::Ich schreib's dir jetzt einfach hierhin, da du den entsprechenden Vorschlag ja schon archiviert hast... Ich habe schon vor einiger Zeit angemerkt, dass ich die Schriftart (sie hat sogar einen Namen: "freestyle script"), die in letzter Zeit oft von dir und Skyguy verwendet wird, gelinde gesagt "grauenvoll" finde. Sie ist eine typische verschnörkelt "Mädchenschrift", die man kaum entziffern kann und einfach weder auf die Hauptseite noch zu den Mister-/Miss-Wahlen passt. Wenn wir ein Geschichtsprojet zur Biedermeier-Zeit wären, würd ich ja nichts sagen, aber das sind wir, glaub ich, nicht. Datei:;-).gif Ich fänd's toll, wenn man wieder eine vernünftige Schriftart bzw. am Besten die Normale dafür finden könnte... Ben Braden (Diskussion) 07:50, 2. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ::::Wenngleich ich in dieser Schrift keine verschnörkelten Buchstaben – abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass Schnörkelschrift schön ist und ich selbst in einer Art dieser schreibe Datei:--(.gif – sehe, und obgleich ich ebenso darauf hinweisen muss, dass keine einzige mir bekannte Dame so schreibt, kann ich dieser Bitte selbstverständlich nachkommen – ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass ich nicht verstehe, wieso eine angebliche „Mädchenschrift“ nicht zu Miss-Wahlen passen sollte. Datei:;-).gif MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 12:40, 2. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :::::Danke... du siehst keine Schnörkelschrift? Vielleicht passt's ja zu den Miss-, aber nicht zu den Mister-Wahlen und erst recht nicht auf die Hauptseite! Ben Braden (Diskussion) 12:47, 2. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Background-Bild Sag mal, wir haben ja nun auch offiziell keinen Winter mehr... Willst du das Background-Bild mal wieder ändern? Bild:;-).gif Hjhunter (Diskussion) 14:40, 3. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :Ja, daran habe ich auch schon gedacht. Ich werde mir mal was einfallen lassen und das dann in Angriff nehmen. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 14:45, 3. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ::Moin! Ich habe ein passendes Bild gefunden und dieses auch in passender Größe, aber wenn ich es über den Theme-Designer als Hintergrundbild festlegen möchte, wird es nicht hochgeladen. Weiß da jemand Rat? MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 22:05, 5. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :::Lade das mal normal hoch und steck es in Jedipedia-Bilder... Ich guck mir das nachher mal an... Hjhunter (Diskussion) 08:12, 6. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :::::Habe ich hier getan, danke dir. Corran (Diskussion) 10:02, 6. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ::::::Guten Morgen. Mir gefällt das angegebene Bild aus drei Gründen nicht als Hintergrundbild: 1. Es ist gezeichnet. Ich würde mir eines mit echten Darstellern wünschen, da die Star Wars-Filme ja auch mit echten Schauspielern gemacht wurden. 2. Die Personen schauen nicht allzu nett, v.a. Luke schaut grimmig, obwohl er ja eigentlich "der Gute" ist. 3. Die Personen auf dem Bild sind nicht ideal. Bei Star Wars denkt man die Großen Drei, Lumiya kennt man jedoch nur aus dem Erweiterten Universum und auch da muss man erstmal die richtige Ära finden. Mein Vorschlag wäre vielleicht eine Collage mit den Großen Drei. Liebe Grüße, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 10:41, 6. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ::::::: 4. Das Bild hat in der Mitte einen "Schnitt"; das gefällt mir auch nicht. Ralux (Diskussion) 11:41, 6. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Den Schnitt habe ich gesehen. Mir gefiel dieses Bild, aber ich konnte nicht das ohne Schnitt nehmen, da dieses sehr viel kleiner war als nötig. Und ich dachte, da das Bild sowieso rechts und links auf dem Bildschirm aufgeteilt wird und man den Schnitt dann hinterher eh nicht sieht, sei das kein Problem. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 11:45, 6. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Nachtrag: @Ben: Wenn du eine passende Collage hast, dann würde ich mich sehr über ein Beispiel freuen. Corran (Diskussion) 11:46, 6. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :::::::::Background-Bild geändert. Wenn ihr n neues haben wollt, dann immer her damit... Es ist sehr wichtig, dass die Dateigröße nicht über 300kB liegt. Andernfalls funktioniert das nicht. Wenn ihr das nochmal geändert haben wollt, dann gebt mir Bescheid, ich glaube ich hab da jetzt so langsam den Dreh raus... Bild:;-).gif Hjhunter (Diskussion) 11:51, 6. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::Perfekt! Danke, Hunter. Also, Ben: Wenn du 'nen besseren Vorschlag hast, dann zeige her. Datei:--).gif Corran (Diskussion) 11:57, 6. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::Ich werde mir mal Gedanken zu nem Collagen-Background machen... Hjhunter (Diskussion) 12:20, 6. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::Also, das aktuelle Bild passt jetzt gar nicht. Nicht nur das es schlecht ausgeschnitten ist, es passt von den Personen auch nicht so ganz. Ich wäre eigentlich für das alte Bild mit Anakin und Obi-Wan. 50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 15:57, 6. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::Und jetzt? Ich weiß nicht, wer diese Collage gemacht hat, aber ich finde sie gut. Corran (Diskussion) 16:07, 6. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::Nachtrag: Ach, du meinst die Collage. Wieso passt die denn bitte nicht von den Personen? Es sind doch die beiden großen drei. Corran (Diskussion) 16:10, 6. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Sry, Personen passen schon, aber ich finde es qualitativ schlecht. 50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 16:12, 6. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :MIr geht es auch so. Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 16:14, 6. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ::Hey, ich meine: Ihr könnt es ja gern besser machen und hochladen. Corran (Diskussion) 16:16, 6. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :::Nimm lieber das von Lumya als das jetzige. Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 16:17, 6. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ::::Ich versuch mich mal an der Collage. Gebt mir bis morgen Zeit... Ben Braden (Diskussion) 16:32, 6. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :::::Ich habe die Collage gemacht, aber ich bin damit auch noch nicht ganz zufrieden... vielleicht lade ich einfach das alte Bild wieder hoch, wenn ich das noch irgendwo finde... Und vielleicht mache ich mich irgendwann auch mal an eine andere Collage, die vielleicht etwas besser aussieht... Hjhunter (Diskussion) 17:05, 6. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ::::::Hier mein Vorschlag... Wie gefällt's euch? Ben Braden (Diskussion) 14:24, 7. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :::::::Sieht gut aus, aber wir müssen bedenkten, dass man nur die Ränder sieht, oder irre ich mich da? RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 14:37, 7. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Ich hab's ja extra so gemacht, dass man drei und drei unterteilen könnte... Ben Braden (Diskussion) 15:05, 7. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :::::::::Ich weiß das Thema ist jetzt vorerst geschlossen. In den letzten Tagen suchte ich trotzdem einige hübsche Bilder für unseren Hintergrund. Dazu schaute ich mir auch andere Star Wars-Wikis an. Mit Bilder bzw. deren Bearbeitung generell habe ich nicht viel am Hut (Größe; .jpg; .png usw). Ich kam zu dem Entschluss, dass es nicht immer die "Großen Drei", wie sie genannt werden, sein müssen. Die meisten Leute, die diese Seite nutzen, wissen eigentlich, dass es hier um Star Wars geht, da muss nicht immer sofort alles auf Star Wars getrimmt sein. Das Hintergrundbild des spanischen Wikis gefällt mir zum Beispiel sehr gut. Ich hatte Flusswelt vor einigen Tagen auf das Problem angeschrieben und sagte bereits dort, dass so ein Hintergrund etwas romantisches bzw. etwas episches an sich haben müsse. Ich hoffe, dass ich in diesem Punkt meine Meinung mit anderen teile. Ich suchte nach Star Wars: The Old Republic Konzeptzeichnungen, da diese (so finde ich) immer sehr gelungen sind. Wer das Spiel schon mal gespielt hat, müsste diese Bilder kennen, sie werden jedes Mal wenn man auf eine andere Welt reist gezeigt. Das jetzige Bild finde ich nicht besonders schön. Sechs schlecht ausgeschnittene Charaktere (ich weiß nicht wer das gemacht hat, möchte niemanden kränken, finde sie aber wirklich nicht schön ausgeschnitten) auf einen trostlosen Hintergrund geworfen spiegelt nun mal nicht die Qualität unseres Wikis wieder. Da ich mich ein bisschen mit dem Program Paint auskenne (aber auch nur die Grundlagen) probierte ich ein bisschen rum und entwarf 3 Konzepte. Die richtigen Hintergrundbilder (Keine Ahnung welche Größe die haben) lade ich demnächst hoch. Hier nun meine Konzept Hintergründe, ich freue mich auf ein Feedback! ::::::::: JP-Konzept.png|Konzept Nr. 1 Kapf zwischen zwei Gruppen Jedi und Sith JP-Konzept-2.png|Konzept Nr. 2 EIne Abstimmung im Senat (fände ich ehrlich ein wenig zu langweilig) JP-Konzept-3.png|Konzept Nr. 3 Alderaan (mein Favorit) Natürlich sind diese Wallpaper jetzt noch zu groß aber mit etwas Hilfe könnte ich die komprimieren. LG Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai 12:22, 10. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :::::::::: Das ist ja sensationell! Datei:--).gif Ralux (Diskussion) 12:30, 10. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::Ralux spricht mir aus dem Mund. Wie auf Solorions Disku bereits gesagt: Ich finde diese Konzepte vortrefflich. Konzept drei ist übrigens mein persönlicher Favorit. Es würde mich sehr freuen, wenn wir eines dieser Bilder verwenden können. Corran (Diskussion) 12:35, 10. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::Coole Konzepte, echt Super!! Anakin 2648 (Diskussion) 13:14, 10. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Mein Auge fühlt sich vom Ersten und vom Letzten angesprochen. Super Arbeit!! Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 14:32, 10. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Auf die Idee mit den SWTOR-Konzepten bin ich auch schon gekommen (wer sich auskennt, wird bei meiner Collage im Hintergrund Belsavis erkennen), das letzte Bild spricht mich persönlich auch am Meisten an...jedoch fände ich es schade, wenn man die Großen Drei gar nicht mehr sieht, denn es gibt nach wie vor User, die nur die Filme kennen und mit dem Erweiterten Universum auch nichts sonderlich zu tun haben wollen... Außerdem wäre ein Feedback zu meiner Collage mal schön Datei:;-).gif Einen schönen Abend noch, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 17:42, 10. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :Moin, habe das auch gerade entdeckt und schliesse mich meinen Vorrednern an. Konzept 3 finde ich hervorragend. Wenn ihr mir das Backdrop zugänglich macht, dann bastel ich da ein Background-Bild draus und ändere das. Das aktuelle war ein Schnellschuss, der mehr nach hinten losging... @Solorion: Du hast da ja auch ein bisschen rumgebastelt an dem Bild, wenn du mir dieses Bild der alderaanischen Landschaft (wenn ich da nicht vollkommen falsch liege) zur Verfügung stellst, ist der Rest ein Kinderspiel und sollte innerhalb weniger Augenblicke erledigt sein... Gruß Hjhunter (Diskussion) 10:03, 15. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ::Nachdem mir Solorion auf meiner Disku den Bildlink geschickt hat, habe ich den Background nun geändert. Bei weiteren Änderungen oder Vorschlägen, sprecht mich dann auf meiner Disku an. MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 10:54, 15. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Kekse :Ich bekomme Kekse, wenn ich gemein bin? ;-) Corran (Diskussion) 22:05, 5. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Bildgröße und Kategorien Moin Corran, ich habe gerade die Kategorie:Bilder aus How the Ewoks Saved the Trees: An Old Ewok Legend erstellt und dabei ist mir aufgefallen, dass die Bilder in dieser Kategorie eine extrem große Dateigröße haben, teilweise fast 10 MB (!!!). Auch wenn das von einer hohen Qualität der Bilder zeugt, ist das für dieses Wiki doch etwas extrem groß. Wenn du die Bilder einscannst, dann würde ich dich bitten, die Bilder in der Dateigröße zu reduzieren. Viele freie Bildanzeige- oder Bildbearbeitungsprogramme haben die Möglichkeit, dass relativ unkompliziert zu erledigen... Wäre cool, wenn du da nochmal rankönntest. Außerdem möchte ich dich bitten, die Kategorie noch zu kategorisieren und die anderen Kategorien, die durch deine Bildhochladeorgie (Bild:;-).gif) entstanden sind zu erstellen und so weiter und so fort... Du weißt, was ich meine... Merci Beaucoup! Hjhunter (Diskussion) 11:16, 6. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :Die Kategorien habe ich ganz vergessen, stimmt! Ja, um die werde ich mich kümmern. Was die Bilder betrifft: Die bekomme (ich jedenfalls) nicht kleiner als 10 MB, und zwar aus folgendem Grund: Als ich sie einscannte – und dabei lege ich Wert auf eine hohe Qualität – hatte ich wirklich Mühe, die Bilder überhaupt auf die vorgegebene Maximalgröße von 10 MB hinunterzuschrauben; die waren vorher teilweise dreimal so groß. Ich für meinen Teil wüsste nicht, wie ich die jetzt noch kleiner machen sollte. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 11:43, 6. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ::Hmm ok... naja erstmal würde es helfen, wenn du die Bilder als jpg speicherst. Ich habe mal ein paar deiner pngs runtergeladen und sie ganz einfach mit Paint geöffnet und ohne weitere Bearbeitung als jpg abgespeichert. Die Dateigröße ist dadruch auf ca. 1/10 der Orginaldateigröße reduziert worden. MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 11:58, 6. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :::Wie jetzt? Dann hätte ich ja gar nicht den ganzen Abend an den Bildern herumschnippeln müssen! Also ich muss nur den Dateinamen zu .jpg ändern? Muss ich dafür irgendwas an den Bildern verändern oder so? Tut mir leid, ich habe keine Ahnung von sowas. Datei:Emoticon laughing.png Corran (Diskussion) 12:02, 6. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ::::Das könnte (!) ein weiterer Schritt sein, aber wie oben beschrieben, habe ich die Dinger einfach mit Paint geöffnet und mit Speichern unter... als .jpg abgespeichert. Das sollte es eigentlich erstmal schon sein... Hjhunter (Diskussion) 10:06, 15. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :::::Okay, danke. Ich werde mich demnächst drum kümmern. Corran (Diskussion) 11:51, 15. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Broonmark Hallo Corran, ich habe die Seite Broonmark jetzt überarbeitet, ich hoffe, dass reicht als Quellenangabe. Eine Frage habe ich noch: ich habe die Haupthandlung des Sith-Kriegers in The Old Republic durchgespielt. Kann ich mein diesbezügliches Wissen hier einbringen, weil es ist etwas komisch "Spielerfahrung" als Quelle zu nennen. ;) (DarthErkereth (Diskussion) 13:11, 10. Apr. 2014 (UTC)) :Moin, Darth Erkereth! :Erstmal vielen Dank fürs Nachtragen der Quellen. Und ja, wir würden uns sehr freuen, wenn du dein Wissen bezüglich The Old Republic hier einbringst. Du musst als Quelle allerdings nicht deine Spielerfahrung angeben, es reicht, wenn du das Spiel selbst angibst. Schließlich passiert all das, was du hier einträgst, ja im Videospiel. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 13:19, 10. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Eintrag: Loneozner, Camie Band II Seite 260 Loneozner, Camie A young woman who lived in Anchorhead on Tatooine, she was a friend of Luke Skywalker. She frequented the Tosche power station along with her boyfriend, Laze “the Fixer” Loneozner, and the young Skywalker. Her family grew hy- droponics gardens underground buying the water from Luke’s uncle Owen Lars. Camie and Fixer marries before the Battle of Hoth. Jo, das ist der Eintrag. Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 10:22, 14. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :Ich danke dir wirklich für die Hilfe! MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 11:07, 14. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Frage Ein "neuer" Benutzer hat die Seite Lux Bonteri bearbeitet und hat bei dem Hinter den Kulissen Teil geschrieben, dass Lux in Rebels ein Augenklappe hat. Ich hab ihn auf seiner Diskussionsseite gefragt, woher er das hat, aber er hat bisher noch nicht geantwortet. Ich glaube allerdings, dass er das einfach nur erfunden hat und wollte dich fragen, ob ich die Bearbeitung rückgängig machen soll. Ahsoka Tano die Beste (Diskussion) 11:30, 17. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :Hi Ahsoka, :ich habe diese Änderung im Zuge einer eigenen Bearbeitung gelöscht, da mir keine offizielle Quelle bekannt ist, die diese Info bestätigt, zumal Rebels noch nicht vollständig offiziell ist. Sofern der Benutzer die Quelle nicht angibt, die es beweißt, kannst du solche zweifelhaften Bearbeitungen ohne Rückfrage rückgängig machen. Das Schlimmste, was passieren kann, ist, dass die Rückgängigmachung rückgängig gemacht wird, sollte es doch stimmen ;). Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 12:07, 17. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ::Ok, danke. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich es rückgängig machen soll, oder auf die Quelle warten. Ahsoka Tano die Beste (Diskussion) 12:11, 17. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :::Wie gesagt, außer die offiziellen Trailer ist noch keines der Bilder oder Trailer bestätigt und meistens FanFiction. Von daher kann es sein, dass er sowas gesehen hat, es warscheinlich aber nicht richtig ist. Wenn man Lux in den Folgen im Herbst sehen sollte, mit einer Augenklappe, dann hätte man die Quelle, aber stand jetzt sind solche Infos noch nicht da. Sollte etwas nicht stimmen, oder besser, die Info stimmt doch, wird der Benutzer sich schon melden, dann kann man es ja wieder einfügen. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 12:20, 17. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Literaturtipp der Woche Hallo JP-Corran-Horn, ich bitte dich (noch einmal) deine Aufstellungen hier zurückzunehmen, meinetwegen irgendwo zwischen zu speichern, und nur Tipps für die Wochen 22-28 (also bis 5.7.) abzugeben. Ritter Ben Braden (Diskussion) 12:16, 17. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :Ich hab dir hier mal deine Vorschläge zwischengespeichert. Wenn die Zeit dafür gekommen ist, kannst du sie gerne wieder aufstellen! Ben Braden (Diskussion) 16:36, 17. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ::Guten Abend, Ben Braden! ::Leider muss ich dir mitteilen, dass dein Eingriff in meine Literaturtipps gegen die hier herrschenden Regeln der Jedipedia.de verstößt. Deshalb musste ich diesen zurücksetzen. Es steht dir natürlich frei, eine Beschwerde einzureichen oder eine Regeländerung vorzuschlagen (passend zur kommenden GV), aber ehe die aktuellen Regeln nicht geändert wurden, muss ich dich bitten, dich auch an diese zu halten. Ansonsten wird ein Regelverstoß nämlich Konsequenzen tragen, genauso, wie es auch bei allen anderen Nutzern dieses Wikis der Fall ist. ::Schließlich bist du einer der Nutzer, wie ich anmerken muss, der andere Nutzer regelmäßig auf fehlende Lizenzen oder Quellen hinweist, wie sie in den Regeln verlangt werden, und das kannst du dir wohl kaum erlauben, wenn du diese Regeln selbst missachtest, nur weil sie dir so nicht passen – in einer funktionierenden Gesellschaft gibt es nunmal Regeln, an die sich jeder zu halten hat, und was Meinungen betrifft, die Nutzer wie du vielleicht hegen möchten, so muss diese ja nicht von anderen Nutzern wie mir ebenfalls vertreten werden, sofern sie nicht als Regelung festgelegt ist. Dies ist hier nicht der Fall. Mit freundlichen und kollegialen Grüßen, Corran (Diskussion) 21:13, 17. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :::Hallo JP-Corran-Horn, :::leider kann ich deiner Bitte nicht nachkommen. Ich bin von Benutzer:Flusswelt dazu autorisiert worden, entsprechende Änderungen, die im Interesse der gesamten Userschaft sind, zu tätigen und daher sind bis auf weiteres nur deine Literaturtipps bis Ende Juni gültig. Dir steht es natürlich frei, Beschwerde einzulegen. Zudem entschuldige ich mich für das Chaos in der Versionsgeschichte, auf mobilen Geräten vertippt man sich nun mal schnell, wie du auch sicherlich schon erfahren hast. Einen schönen Abend noch, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 21:32, 17. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ::::Dann lege ich hiermit offiziell Beschwerde gegen diese unrechtmäßige Entscheidung ein. ::::Seit der Einführung des Literaturtipps der Woche verzeichnet die Jedipedia so gut wie keine Comics und Sachbücher, weshalb ich mich dazu entschlossen habe, dies selbst zu tun. Dass mir ein Recht, dass mir laut den Richtlinien der Jedipedia zusteht, nun einfach so genommen wird, ist für mich nicht nachvollziehbar. Richtlinien innerhalb der Jedipedia können ausschließlich durch eine demokratische Entscheidung aller wahlberechtigten Nutzer der Jedipedia eingeführt, gestrichen oder eben geändert werden. Da es in den letzten Tagen keine solche demokratische Abstimmung gegeben hat, sehe ich betreffende Entscheidung als Aktion einzelner Nutzer, und somit als unrechtmäßige Aktion, an. ::::Ich muss zugeben, dass ich Bens Beschwerde verstehe – jeder Nutzer sollte die Möglichkeit haben, Literaturtipps der Woche abzugeben. Dies schließt aber auch mich ein. Nachdem abgesehen von Ben Braden kein Nutzer dieses Recht genutzt hat – und noch weniger die gewünschten Comics und Sachbücher eingetragen haben –, habe ich mich dazu entschieden, dies selbst zu erledigen und mein Recht, diese Literaturtipps abzugeben, somit zu nutzen. :::::(Anmerkung: Wie gesagt: Es war, weil mir die Comics und Sachbücher fehlten, dieses Mal eine Ausnahme und keine regelmäßige Aktion.) ::::Und bisher gab es da nie eine Aufstellungsbegrenzung. :::::(Anmerkung: Bisher habe ich dennoch jedesmal, wenn ich mehrere Tipps hintereinander abgegeben habe, meine Kollegen um Erlaubnis gebeten, das letzte Mal bei meinen AdW-Aufstellungen.) ::::Dass diese Regel nun eigenmächtig abgeändert wurde, erachte ich als höchst unpassend. Wäre diese Entscheidung in einer demokratischen Abstimmung gefallen, die ich Ben Braden mehrmals vorschlug, wäre ich der letzte gewesen, der dagegen protestiert hätte. In dieser Form aber ist das für mich nicht annehmbar. Ich bitte darum ein letztes Mahl darum, eine solche Aufstellungsbegrenzung im Rahmen einer solchen Abstimmung zu klären – deren Ausgang ich in jedem Falle zustimmen würde. Sollte dies nicht der Fall sein, werde ich daraus eigene Konsequenzen ziehen müssen. ::::Ich hoffe, dass dieses Thema bald geklärt wird. Ich möchte an dieser Stelle außerdem anmerken, dass ich gegen keinen Beteiligten etwas habe: Gegen Ben nicht, gegen Fluss nicht und auch gegen niemand anders. Dieser Beitrag spiegelt lediglich meine Meinung zu dieser Situation wieder und hat nichts mit den Personen zu tun. Ich will lediglich, dass man versteht, dass ausschließlich demokratische Entscheidungen akzeptabel und weder Allein- noch Gruppenentscheidungen passend für dieses Wiki sind. ::::Ich erhoffe mir eine produktive, sachliche und eine den Konflikt letztendlich lösende Diskussion und wünsche noch einen erholsamen Abend. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 22:34, 17. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :::::Hiermit erkenne ich deine Beschwerde an. Ich bin dafür, dass wir gleich hier auf dieser Seite weiterdiskutieren (derartige Diskussionen auf Benutzerdiskussionen hat es auch in der Vergangenheit schon gegeben) und dann ggf. in der Benutzerversammlung eine Entscheidung treffen. :::::Es gab bisher nie eine entsprechende Regelung für Aufstellungen, da man davon ausging, dass jeder dies in einem angemessenen Zeitraum tut. Dies ist jedoch nicht so in diesem Fall. Nur weil sich bisher lediglich wir beide diesem Recht bedient haben, kannst du nicht davon herleiten, dass es auch in naher Zukunft niemand sonst tut. Bis September ist es noch sehr lange und es ist sehr wahrscheinlich, dass dann doch noch jemand Tipps abgeben wollen würde, aber es dann nicht tun kann, weil du den Zeitraum bis dahin versperrt hast. Und wenn dieser Benutzer dann seine Tipps an deine hintendranhängt, haben wir dann bald mehrere Jahre abzuarbeiten, bevor wir überhaupt neue Bücher aufstellen können. Wenn jetzt ein herausragendes Buch in diesem August erscheinen würde, wäre es doch sinnvoll dieses zeitgemäß (also max. 1-2 Wochen nach Veröffentlichung) als Literaturtipp unseren Lesern zur Schau zu stellen. Dies wäre dann aber ebenfalls nicht möglich. :::::Es ist ja nicht so, dass all deine Aufstellungen gelöscht werden würden. Ich hab sie dir aus Gründen der Höflichkeit zwischengespeichert (Link s.o.), sodass du, wenn sich wirklich kein anderer Benutzer beteiligen würde, sie wieder aufstellen kannst. Schönen Tag noch, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 08:18, 18. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ::::::„Nur weil sich bisher lediglich wir beide diesem Recht bedient haben, kannst du nicht davon herleiten, dass es auch in naher Zukunft niemand sonst tut.“ Ich erinnere mich daran, dass Ralux sinngemäß das Selbe zu dir sagte, als du die GHA-Wahlen ein weiteres Mal kürzen wolltest. Damals kamst du mit dem Argument, dass, wenn innerhalb von drei Tagen nichts passiert ist, am vierten auch nicht viel passieren wird. Da du also offensichtlich selbst so überzeugt von diesem Argument warst, ist diese Aussage für mich doch sehr seltsam und stimmt mich nachdenklich. Wie hältst du sowas? Also ich meine: Du kannst nicht das selbe Argument einmal für etwas nutzen, um es dann, einige Wochen später, plötzlich gegen den gleichen Grund zu nutzen. Sagst du alles immer so, wie es dir gerade in den Kram passt? Das muss ich daraus nämlich leider schließen, und nachvollziehbar ist es für mich nicht. Corran (Diskussion) 11:53, 18. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :::::::Ich gebe euch grundsätzlich beiden recht, aber wird das nicht ein bisschen zu sehr hochgeschaukelt? Kurz und knapp: Macht daraus einen Punkt für die nächte Benutzerversammlung. Ich bin der Meinung, dass wir maximal für zwei Monate (~8 Wochen) diese Literaturtipps im Vorwege definieren sollten. Damit hat man genug Zeit ein neues Buch ggf. zu lesen und, sofern würdig, ebenfalls in die Liste aufzunehmen und es ist dann immer noch zeitlich nah genug am Erscheinungsdatum. Und andereseits, was hält uns davon ab auch hier eine Warteschleife einzuführen, wenn wir es für nötig erachten? Hjhunter (Diskussion) 11:58, 18. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Moin! Würdest du bitte definieren, was du mir Warteschleife meinst? Hier ist es ja, im Gegensatz zu den Wahlen, so, dass keine Abstimmungen stattfinden. Und eine Warteschleife macht dementsprechend für mich keinen Sinn, weil die Artikel ja so oder so einfach so von jedem Nutzer aufgestellt werden können. Und ob die nun drei Wochen in einer Warteschleife stehen oder sofort rangehängt werden macht keinen Unterschied, schlichtweg aus dem Grund, weil jeder, der einen neuen LdW abgeben will, seinen dann ja ebenfalls an die Warteschleife hängen muss. Dementsprechend ist läuft es am Ende aufs Selbe hinaus. ::::::::Ich würde aber den Vorschlag machen, dass wir Hunters Acht-Wochen-Regel verwenden und es so handhaben, dass ein Nutzer acht Tipps im Voraus und gleichzeitig abgeben darf. Und wenn zwei Wochen vor Ende dieser acht Tipps – also nach sechs Wochen – noch kein neuer Tipp von einem anderen Nutzer abgegeben wurde, darf er weitere Tipps abgeben. Andernfalls geben andere Nutzer innerhalb dieser sechs Wochen ihre Tipps ab und alles hat sich geklärt, denn an diese darf ersterer Nutzer seine ja logischerweise wieder anhängen. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 12:09, 18. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :::::::::Leider muss ich dir mitteilen, JP-Corran-Horn, dass :::::::::# Benutzer ihre Meinung ändern können, :::::::::# das hier in einem völlig anderen Kontext stattfand und von dir daher nicht als Argument hergenommen werden kann, :::::::::# ein kleiner Unterschied zwischen drei Tagen und vier Monaten besteht! :::::::::Wenn jeder Benutzer acht Tipps abgeben kann, haben wir fast dasselbe Dilemma wie zurzeit. Ich plädiere für eine maximal vier Tipps pro Benutzer hintereinander-Grenze. Das Und wenn zwei Wochen vor Ende dieser acht Tipps – also nach sechs Wochen – noch kein neuer Tipp von einem anderen Nutzer abgegeben wurde, darf er weitere Tipps abgeben. Andernfalls geben andere Nutzer innerhalb dieser sechs Wochen ihre Tipps ab und alles hat sich geklärt, denn an diese darf ersterer Nutzer seine ja logischerweise wieder anhängen. ist unnötig kompliziert. Jeder User darf max. vier Tipps hintereinander abgeben, dann muss mind. ein Tipp von einem anderen User dazwischen sein, und dann darf er wieder! Das Problem mit dem keiner außer uns beiden lässt sich ganz einfach lösen, indem wir auf der BV kräftig Werbung für das Portal machen! Ben Braden (Diskussion) 08:59, 19. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::Um die Aktualisierung des Portals geht es hier gar nicht. Das mache ich auch weiterhin, weil ich die LdWs auf Facebook poste und somit sowieso dabei bin – habe ich aber auch im Chat bereits mehrmals erwähnt. Corran (Diskussion) 11:20, 19. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::Ja das hast du bereits gesagt, aber häh? Wer hat was von der Aktualisierung des Portals gesagt? Meine Antwort war ebenfalls auf die LdWs bezogen....Ben Braden (Diskussion) 12:51, 19. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Königin der Welt Frohe Ostern! Wicket Hallo, ich wollte mal fragen, ob du Lust hast, mir bei dem Artikel Wicket zu helfen. Natürlich nur, wenn du nicht mit dem Artikel Kneesaa zu beschäftigt bist :D Vielleicht könntest du mir auch Tipps geben, wie ich es erreichen kann, das der Artikel vielleicht sogar als Handwerklich gut ausgezeichnet wird :D Endorman (Diskussion) 19:18, 22. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :Moin, Endorman! :Ich würde die sehr gerne helfen. Du kannst mich einfach in die UC eintragen. Ich werde nicht allzu viel Zeit haben, größerer Ergänzungen vorzunehmen, aber an Stellen, wo sich Kneesaas und Wickets Biographie nahezu überlappen, kann ich Erweiterungen einbauen. Zudem werde ich hie und da Verbesserungen vornehmen. Ich bin sicher, wir bekommen durch die Zusammenarbeit einen guten Artikel zustande. Wenn du Fragen hast, stehe ich gern zu deiner Verfügung. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 15:01, 23. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Anm. zur Abst. Hallo Corran, mir fällt gerade auf, dass ich vergessen hatte, das nochmals hinzuschreiben, obwohl ich es vorgehabt hatte.Es steht jedenfalls auf der Abstimmungsseite, dass es sich um diesen Vorschlag handelt. Und im dazugehörigen Kommentar habe ich nochmals erläutert, worum es bei diesem Einzelpunkt näher geht: Diese Regelung soll es dem Aufsteller ermöglichen, den Artikel nochmals gründlich zu überarbeiten - für den Fall, dass sich erst während der Wahl (Phase 2) der Artikel als sogenannter "Wackelkandidat" heraustellen sollte.''Es geht da im engeren Sinne um Situationen, wo während der Begutachtungsphase nichts oder kaum etwas bemängelt wird, und später während der Wahl (Phase 2) hagelt es plötzlich "völlig überraschend" (weil es ja eigentlich in die Begutachtungsphase hingehört hätte) Kritik. Der "überrumpelte" Aufsteller soll dann zeitlich die Möglichkeit haben, nämlich einmal über die volle Distanz der Begutachtungsphase - dzt. fünf Tage, nachzubessern. Die Regelung wäre also dazu gedacht, das etwas flexibler handhaben zu ''können. Der Jedi-Meister wird dann bei einem solchen Antrag u.a. abwägen, ob der Aufsteller ernsthaft um den Artikel bemüht ist, ob ein "nachbessern" überhaupt Sinn macht (kommt auf die Kritik an, und ob der Aufsteller überhaupt in der Lage ist, die Mängel auszubügeln), oder aber, wenn die Kritik massiv und kein nachbessern möglich erscheint, die Wahl evtl. gar vorzeitig gescheitert ist, usw. usf. Wenn eine flexiblere Regelung hilft, einen "Wackelkandidaten" im Einzelfall doch noch zu "retten", dann sollte man das ernsthaft in Erwägung ziehen. Ich hoffe, ich konnte Deine Bedenken damit etwas zerstreuen. Ralux (Diskussion) 16:19, 24. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :N'abend, Ralux. :Die Idee, einen Wackelkandidaten im Einzelfall noch retten zu können, ist ja wirklich sehr gut. Allerdings gibt es auch viele Artikel, bei denen die Wähler auch dann eine Nein-Stimme abgeben, wenn alle Probleme beseitigt worden sind, schlichtweg aus dem Grund, weil der Artikel die Auszeichnung ihrer Ansicht nach einfach nicht verdient – nur weil ein Artikel alle Kriterien abdeckt heißt das nicht, dass man ihn gleich auszeichnen sollte. Und wenn ein Autor in diesem Falle die Wahl erneut eröffnen lässt, um den Artikel zu bearbeiten, dann zieht sich das alles in die Länge, und am Ende gibt es dann doch nur wieder Nein-Stimmen, weil der Artikel in den Augen der Wähler nunmal nicht exzellent oder lesenswert oder handwerklich gut ist. Weiterhin muss ich dazu sagen, dass der jetzige Plan nur auf zwei Wege hinauslaufen kann: Entweder wird der Neustart bei einem Meister beantragt, der dann alleine – schließlich gibt es keine Kriterien, wann eine Wiedereröffnung stattfinden darf und wann nicht – entscheidet, oder die Meister müssen sich miteinander absprechen, was bei Inaktivität einiger wieder mehrere Tage in Anspruch nehmen kann. Ebenfalls befürchte ich, dass es dazuführen könnte, dass einige Autoren all ihre an der Wahl gescheiterten Artikel erneut aufstellen lassen wollen und sich benachteiligt fühlen, wenn dann irgendwann die Neueröffnung nicht mehr gewährt wird – schließlich gibt es ja, wie bereits angemerkt, keine offiziellen Kriterien, und somit ist es für meinen Teil ganz logisch, dass eine Neueröffnung nach mehreren fehlgeschlagenen Artikeln irgendwann nicht mehr gewährt werden sollte. Als letztes muss ich außerdem anmerken, dass es aktuell sowieso bereits möglich ist, einen Artikel nach einer gescheiterten Wahl zu überarbeiten und anschließend erneut aufzustellen. Aus diesen genannten Gründen sehe ich da leider auch weiterhin keinen Grund, weshalb man die Rückkehr zur Begutachtungsphase einführen sollte. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 16:56, 25. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Keine Quellen Mir ist aufgefallen, dass ein paar Bilder ohne die Quelle anzugeben hochgeladen worden sind. Ahsoka Tano die Beste (Diskussion) 16:59, 25. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :Danke für den Hinweis! Wir dürfen die Bilder erst eine Woche nach dem Hochladen löschen, um den Autoren die Möglichkeit zu geben, die Quellen nachzutragen. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 17:52, 25. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ::Wobei ich stark bezweifle, dass man dieses Bild so stehen lassen kann... Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 17:55, 25. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :::Wahrscheinlich ist die Benutzerin, dass dort auf dem Bild selber. Ahsoka Tano die Beste (Diskussion) 17:58, 25. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ::::Wenn sie es selbst ist, steht es ihr frei, dieses Bild auf ihrer Benutzerseite zu verwenden – für Quellen und Lizenz hat sie, wie jeder andere, eine Woche Zeit. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 18:04, 25. Apr. 2014 (UTC)